


Don't let go

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: In questa storia Dean e Sam riescono a scoprire dove si nasconde Metatron e decidono di partire per trovarlo. In realtà, però, la ff non si sofferma sulla vicenda in sé, bensì sulla notte precedente la partenza e sui momenti più teneri e appassionati di chi si ama e vuole trascorrere un'ultima notte con la persona amata prima di iniziare una missione che potrebbe anche risultare fatale. In particolare, ovviamente, Benny e Balthazar, ma in questa ff è anche la prima volta in cui descrivo una scena d'amore tra Dean e Castiel!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV Supernatural.





	Don't let go

**Don’t let go**

_I breathe you, I feel you_

_I feel I’ll never let you go again_

_I breathe your inspiration in_

_I feel your everything now_

_I feel your hesitation, don’t_

_Don’t let go._

_(“Don’t let go” – Delain)_

Sam aveva studiato per ore gli appunti di Kevin portati da Castiel e si sentì invadere da nuova energia ed entusiasmo non appena riconobbe uno dei simboli usati dal ragazzo, un segno che ricorreva su diversi fogli e che sembrava essere la firma di Metatron.

“Ci siamo!” esclamò, rivolto al fratello e agli amici che stavano lavorando con lui sugli appunti da ore. “Questo simbolo, che si trova in molti dei fogli di Kevin, io lo conosco: l’ho trovato in alcuni vecchi libri quando ancora studiavo all’Università.”

“Ah, perché tu all’Università studiavi la Parola di Dio?” fece Dean, sarcastico. Era stata una giornata lunghissima e stressante e lui non aveva voglia di perdere tempo.

“Ma no” replicò Sam, cercando in un antico tomo recuperato dalla biblioteca. “L’ho trovato quando studiavo le tradizioni dei nativi americani e… aspetta un attimo, eccolo qua, l’ho trovato anche in questo libro!”

Dean e gli altri cercarono di avvicinarsi tutti insieme per vedere di che cosa si trattava ma, ovviamente, non era per niente facile. Per evitare spinte e gomitate, Sam decise di spiegare di che cosa stesse parlando.

“Questo simbolo era usato da una tribù, i Due Fiume, e significava _Messaggero di Dio_ ” disse.

“Allora è la firma di Metatron!” esclamò Gabriel. “Ma che accidenti ci faceva in mezzo ai nativi americani, si può sapere?”

“Forse quello che facevi tu tra gli dei pagani, fratellino” commentò Lucifer, malizioso.

“Beh, a quanto pare, allora, non sono stato né il primo né l’unico a scappare dal Paradiso per farmi gli affari miei” rifletté Balthazar. “Mi era parsa un’impresa tanto importante e originale!”

“Insomma, sembra che in Paradiso non ci volesse stare proprio nessuno” commentò divertito Lucifer.

“Allora, gente, la volete piantare con le vostre stronzate? Qui abbiamo una certa fretta, se non ve ne siete accorti” intervenne Bobby, spazientito. “Coraggio, Sam, continua. Metatron si sarebbe stabilito in mezzo ai nativi americani e poi?”

“Qui dice che la tribù lo considerava un inviato del Grande Spirito e il loro salvatore” rispose Sam. “La sede della tribù dei Due Fiume rimasti si trova a Route, in Colorado…”

“E tu pensi che Metatron sia ancora là?” chiese Dean.

“Credo proprio di sì. Ad ogni modo è l’unica traccia che abbiamo e dobbiamo seguirla” affermò il giovane Winchester. “Partiamo subito e…”

“Nemmeno per sogno!” lo interruppe Bobby e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche. “Abbiamo avuto tutti una giornata di merda e tu in particolare, Sam, sei ridotto uno schifo. Adesso ce ne andiamo tutti a dormire qualche ora e domattina presto io, tu e Dean partiremo per il Colorado freschi e riposati… o quantomeno un pochino meglio delle larve che siamo adesso!”

“Ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere” obiettò Sam.

“Se Metatron è rimasto con quella tribù per millenni, non credo proprio che si prenderà le ferie nelle prossime ore” tagliò corto Bobby. “Lo troveremo là, se c’è davvero. Adesso dobbiamo riposare. A letto, svelti!”

Nessuno ebbe voglia di contraddire un Bobby che stava perdendo rapidamente la pazienza e così tutti si avviarono verso le loro stanze.

“Pensate di andare soltanto voi tre?” chiese Benny a Dean, mentre percorrevano uno dei corridoi del bunker. “Forse potrei esservi utile.”

“Non vorrei urtare la tua sensibilità ma, se davvero andiamo a incontrare Metatron, credo che sarebbe preferibile non presentarsi a lui con un vampiro” replicò Dean, senza tanti complimenti. “Così come è meglio che non venga nessuno degli altri… non so come reagirebbe Metatron nel trovarsi davanti qualche altro Angelo fuggiasco.”

“Ricevuto forte e chiaro, fratello” rise Benny, che non se l’era presa. “C’è qualche altro modo in cui potrei aiutarvi?”

“Sì che c’è” rispose Dean, fermandosi di fronte al vampiro e fissandolo a lungo. “Occupati tu di Castiel e Balthazar. Sono stati feriti e forse Crowley li sta ancora cercando per vendicarsi. Loro dovranno restare qui e non uscire assolutamente dal bunker, per nessun motivo.”

“Va bene” disse Benny, “farò in modo che non si muovano di qui, ma… beh, con Castiel è meglio che parli tu. Se decidesse di seguirti comunque, io non ho il potere di impedirglielo e a te… beh, credo che a te darà più ascolto che a me. A Balthazar, invece, penserò io.”

“D’accordo, parlerò a Castiel” replicò Dean, poi gli sfuggì un sorrisetto malizioso. “Ma lo sai che sei l’unico in tutto l’Universo che riesce a convincere Balthazar a fare qualcosa che _non_ abbia deciso lui? Immagino che tu abbia un metodo tutto tuo…”

“Sì, si può dire così” convenne Benny, divertito e intenerito insieme. “Allora ti auguro buona fortuna, fratello. Trovate Metatron e tornate presto con la terza prova!”

“Me lo auguro. Grazie, Benny” sorrise Dean. I due amici si salutarono e poi ognuno andò nella sua stanza.

In camera, Dean trovò Castiel seduto sul suo letto con aria avvilita e stanca.

“Castiel, che ti prende? Stai bene? La tua ferita…” chiese subito Dean, preoccupato.

L’Angelo scosse il capo.

“La ferita è guarita” rispose, “ma io… Dean, volevo dirti che mi dispiace tanto, è tutta colpa mia se Crowley è riuscito a impossessarsi di entrambe le tavolette. Io credevo di fare bene tenendola dentro di me, non volevo coinvolgere nessuno e invece…”

Dean si sedette accanto a lui e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo a sé.

“Non dire così: tu hai rischiato la vita quando hai scelto di tenere per te la Tavoletta Angeli e poi non potevi certo immaginare che quell’Angelo si sarebbe fatto comprare da Crowley!” lo rincuorò. “Tu pensavi che un luogo gestito dagli Angeli fosse un posto sicuro per Kevin e le tavolette, non potevi prevedere…”

“Avrei dovuto!” affermò Castiel, primo e più inflessibile giudice di se stesso. “Anch’io mi sono fatto irretire da Crowley, una volta, perché non sarebbe potuto succedere ad altri? E adesso lui ha in mano sia le tavolette sia il Profeta, la colpa è soltanto mia e dovrei essere io a risolvere la situazione.”

“Non se ne parla nemmeno” tagliò corto Dean. “Tu devi riposare e starai qui con Balthazar, Benny, Gabriel e… eh, beh, e il _Diavolo_ , ovvio. E’ meglio che siamo noi per primi a metterci in contatto con questo Metatron e poi, con Crowley che si è procurato dei proiettili anti-Angelo, preferisco saperti al sicuro in un luogo dove lui non possa entrare!”

“Ma non è giusto, io dovrei proteggere te, Sam e Bobby” protestò l’Angelo, “non il contrario!”

“Ci hai salvato in così tante occasioni che, per questa volta, puoi anche lasciare che sia io a occuparmi di te, no?” disse Dean, abbracciando Castiel e portandolo a distendersi nel letto accanto a lui.

“Dean, io mi sento in colpa e…”

“Al diavolo, vuoi stare un po’ zitto?” scherzò il giovane Winchester, provvedendo poi a zittare ogni protesta di Castiel con un lungo bacio. Non voleva perdere tempo in chiacchiere, sebbene volesse mostrarsi sicuro e deciso Dean aveva paura di ciò che lo aspettava e temeva che questa volta non sarebbe finita bene. Perciò voleva godersi quella notte con Castiel senza pensare ad altro, come se non ci fosse stato un domani.

Raramente Castiel prendeva l’iniziativa con Dean, era sempre timoroso di fargli del male o di essere respinto; quella notte, poi, era ancora più restio del solito, quasi non si ritenesse degno di concedersi quegli attimi di amore e dolcezza. Così fu ancora una volta Dean a incoraggiarlo, a stringerlo e ad attirarlo dentro di sé e solo allora la disperata passione di Castiel si scatenò e si sfogò in un amplesso insieme dolce e impetuoso, fatto di affondi, ansiti e languidi baci fino al culmine. Entrambi non sapevano cosa avrebbe portato loro il domani e, di comune accordo, senza più inutili parole, si tennero stretti e uniti approfittando meglio che poterono dell’opportunità donata loro da quella notte d’amore.

 

Sam non sapeva risolversi ad andare a dormire, si sentiva sempre peggio e sapeva che sarebbe stato così fino a quando, in un modo o nell’altro, non avessero concluso quella missione. Se fosse stato per lui, sarebbero partiti immediatamente per il Colorado, ma Bobby aveva ragione, avevano bisogno di riposo per affrontare meglio qualsiasi cosa li attendesse là. Soltanto che… avrebbe avuto tanto bisogno di qualcuno che gli fosse accanto, che lo appoggiasse e che lo confortasse in quelle ore che lo separavano dalla partenza. Sapeva che Dean era con Castiel, in quel momento, Lucifer e Gabriel erano ovviamente insieme e così anche Benny e Balthazar. Lui invece…

“Allora, ragazzo, non sei ancora a letto?” la voce burbera di Bobby alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare.

“Ci stavo andando, ma non credo che riuscirò a dormire” rispose, affranto. “Bobby… la situazione questa volta è davvero disperata, io non so se riusciremo…”

“Non è più disperata delle altre volte. Insomma, devo essere io a ricordarti quando Lucifer e Michael tormentavano te e Dean per avervi come tramite e scatenare così l’Apocalisse?” fece Bobby. “Quella non era forse una situazione disperata? Eppure l’avete risolta, come sempre e come farete anche questa volta.”

“Ma se non trovassimo Metatron, o se lui non volesse collaborare?”

“Troveremo quel gran bastardo e lo prenderemo a calci in culo come abbiamo sempre fatto” replicò deciso il cacciatore. “Adesso devi proprio riposare, lo so che non stai bene e che stai tirando avanti con la forza della disperazione, è per questo che ti vengono in mente tanti pensieri negativi, ma andrà tutto bene, Sam, devi crederci come io credo in te e in tuo fratello.”

Sam in quel momento era particolarmente vulnerabile e le parole di Bobby gli fecero venire le lacrime agli occhi. D’impulso, strinse tra le braccia il vecchio amico che riusciva sempre a farlo sentire meglio.

“Tu e Dean siete come dei figli per me, ve l’ho detto un milione di volte” disse Bobby, anche lui commosso ma sforzandosi di apparire burbero e deciso come sempre. “Ho fiducia in voi e l’avrò sempre e sono orgoglioso di partecipare a questa missione al vostro fianco.”

L’abbraccio paterno di Bobby sembrò ridare nuova energia a Sam che, dopo quel momento di debolezza, si riscosse.

“Hai ragione, Bobby, sono stanco ed è per questo che mi lascio prendere dal pessimismo” disse. “Ora andrò a dormire e domattina sarò pronto per affrontare Metatron!”

“Beh, non potrà essere peggio del viaggetto che abbiamo fatto all’Inferno e in Purgatorio, no?” scherzò Bobby, strappando un sorriso anche a Sam. Poi entrambi si diressero verso le rispettive stanze per concedersi qualche ora di meritato riposo.

 

Balthazar era già a letto quando Benny entrò nella loro stanza: evidentemente, sebbene non volesse darlo a vedere, la ferita procuratagli dal proiettile angelico e la conseguente perdita di sangue lo avevano indebolito molto. Benny, ancora in ansia per lui, si spogliò ed entrò nel letto, prendendolo tra le braccia. Ogni volta si stupiva di quanto Balthazar apparisse minuto e fragile, pur essendo un Angelo guerriero e avendo dimostrato il suo potere più volte, eppure tra le sue braccia sembrava scomparire…

“Oggi ho avuto davvero paura di perderti” ammise Benny, ricordando quei momenti terribili. Ancora una volta, come tanti anni prima con Andrea, si era sentito impotente e inutile e aveva temuto di dover assistere senza poter fare niente alla morte della persona che amava.

Balthazar lo abbracciò e cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Non è andata così, io sto bene e sei stato tu a salvarmi, togliendo il proiettile che mi avrebbe distrutto” gli disse con dolcezza.

“D’ora in poi ti proteggerò sempre, non dovrai più rischiare” affermò con decisione Benny, iniziando a baciare con trasporto il suo Angelo. “Ho già dovuto rinunciare troppe volte alle persone che amavo e niente e nessuno potrà separarmi da te!”

Balthazar si abbandonò a quel bacio più intimo e profondo del solito, travolto e intrigato allo stesso tempo dall’impeto e dall’urgenza tutti nuovi che avvertiva nel desiderio di Benny. Non aveva ancora compreso fino in fondo che cosa avesse significato, per Benny, prendere un po’ del suo sangue, non si rendeva conto del legame che quel sangue aveva creato tra di loro e della brama che adesso il vampiro aveva di lui, sentendolo come una vera e propria parte di sé. Lo accolse docilmente dentro il suo corpo, assecondandone le spinte sempre più intense; nascose il viso contro il petto di lui per soffocare i gemiti e gli ansiti di piacere, ancora vergognoso di mostrarsi troppo coinvolto ma incapace di trattenersi. Si lasciò trasportare da Benny fino all’estasi più totale, sentendo tutto il suo essere dissolversi e fondersi con il compagno, finché l’Universo intero scomparve e per Balthazar ci fu solo Benny.

Alla fine di tutto, a Balthazar parve di riprendere coscienza di sé, dello spazio e del tempo soltanto dopo secoli, stretto nell’abbraccio confortevole e avvolgente di Benny, incollato al suo respiro e al suo corpo solido e forte ma anche capace di tanta dolcezza.

“Tu non ti sei reso conto di cosa ha significato per me prendere un po’ del tuo sangue, non è così?” gli chiese dopo un po’ Benny, accarezzandogli affettuosamente i capelli. “Non hai capito… così facendo hai creato un legame indissolubile con me, un legame che non si potrà mai più spezzare, che io sento fortissimo dentro di me e che… non avevo mai creato con nessuno.”

Benny non volle sottolineare il fatto che, nel caso di Andrea, non avrebbe avuto nemmeno bisogno di creare un legame di sangue, dato che era rimasto incantato e travolto da lei dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista e l’aveva amata in modo totale ed esclusivo senza pensare alle conseguenze. Il rapporto con Balthazar, al contrario, si era sviluppato lentamente, crescendo e solidificandosi con il tempo e adesso era stato reso ancora più tenace e indistruttibile dal legame di sangue. Erano amori diversi, eppure altrettanto forti e importanti per lui: erano ciò che gli aveva salvato la vita, che lo aveva strappato ad un destino di massacri e dannazione. Ma non poteva spiegarlo a Balthazar: lui sentiva tantissimo il confronto con ciò che era stata Andrea nella sua vita e ogni accenno a lei lo addolorava profondamente.

“Allora niente e nessuno potrà mai più separarci? Nemmeno se… se Crowley dovesse farcela a distruggere il Paradiso con quella Tavoletta Angeli?” domandò Balthazar. Quell’incognita faceva paura, nessuno sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto agli Angeli se le porte del Paradiso fossero state chiuse per sempre.

“Non ce la farà. Dean, Sam e Bobby troveranno Metatron e supereranno la terza prova” lo tranquillizzò Benny. “Allora sarà l’Inferno a chiudere i battenti e non sentiremo più parlare né di Crowley né dei suoi demoni.”

“Ma se… Benny, tu lo sai cosa succede agli Angeli quando muoiono? Dove vanno?” Balthazar sembrava angosciato da questo interrogativo che lo aveva tormentato anche negli strazianti giorni in cui aveva perduto la ragione per il dolore di aver saputo che Benny era rimasto in Purgatorio.

“Non lo so. Alcuni pensano che vadano in Purgatorio ma io, sinceramente, non ne ho mai incontrato nessuno e ci sono stato per cinquant’anni” tentò di sdrammatizzare il vampiro. “In ogni caso, può darsi che fossero là e che si nascondessero da qualche altra parte… non è un posto facile in cui stare.”

Quelle parole, tuttavia, non avevano affatto tranquillizzato Balthazar, che si strinse più convulsamente al compagno. Benny, allora, lo baciò teneramente e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Non devi temere niente, hai capito? Tu sei il mio prezioso Angelo, non ti perderò un’altra volta” gli disse. “Se solo dovessi finire là, o in qualunque altro posto, io verrei a cercarti e ti proteggerei.”

“Anche se finissi in quel mondo… quello del Mostro dai Mille Occhi?”

“Anche là. Troverei il modo di arrivare da te e di tenerti al sicuro” promise Benny, stringendolo più forte tra le braccia. “Tutte queste cose non accadranno, ma se mai dovessero accadere io sarò con te e noi resteremo comunque insieme per sempre.”

“Qui o altrove?”

“Qui o altrove” ripeté Benny in tono rassicurante, prima di avvolgere nuovamente Balthazar nel caldo rifugio sicuro delle sue braccia.

Tranquillizzato, l’Angelo si affidò completamente a lui, sentendo di poter affrontare qualunque cosa il domani avesse portato con sé perché l’avrebbe fatto con Benny accanto. Non lo preoccupava più la missione che Dean, Sam e Bobby dovevano compiere, non pensava più a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare Crowley con le tavolette. Insieme a Benny, lui poteva sopportare qualsiasi prova e qualsiasi dolore, quello che davvero contava era che loro due sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre.

Qui o altrove.

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
